ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lycopodium
They follow you? Anyone else noticing that they seem to follow you; similar to the Hpemde in sea? --Kalice 22:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too. --Ash 01:09, 26 November 2007 (UTC) I too have noticed this, but couldn't figure out what causes them to start following you, as I ran back through the area, and this time they didn't follow. --Fretion 19:05, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I have noticed that when you engage them they start to run away. --Lisianthus Fenrir 18:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Used to be they always follow you no matter if you used sneak, invis, deoderize or anything. I tested this years ago and argued to SquareEnix that they were true sound mobs, but since then I have seen that this is no longer the case. However, they will still continue to follow you if you use sneak after they begin following you. Most monsters track by scent, and I haven't tested whether or not Deoderize will keep them from following you. Of course, once you move out of their spawn area, they stop following you anyway. --Overgryph 14:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) approximate level range? A Lv.28 character in Rolanberry S saw some Lycopodiums as being EM to T. So 31-34 may be a little high. --Ivrai 07:53, 26 November 2007 (UTC) 31-34 seems too high in Fort Karugo-Narugo, too. At level 32, they were all easy prey. --Somnar 22:04, 27 January 2008 (UTC) After extensive soloing in Rolanberry Fields (S) I have determined that the level range for these are from 28-31, at least in Rolanberry Fields (S). --Tengokujin 06:35, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I was just leveling in Batallia Downs (S) and I was level 28 and I didnt' see a single one that was EM to me and I was leveling there for about an hour and a half. So I think that the levels are a little different for Batallia Downs (S). Jesifromgaruda 01:43, 12 July 2008 (UTC) * Yes, I'm pretty sure they can't pop lower than 29 on Batallia. Third time I solo level a job in there. Pretty bad camp for level 29, they all end up T eventually. lv 67 i'm a lv 67 whm and they stil follow me they also followed my lv 75 thf friend. at one point 2 followed me NPCs? I've started to see these guys as NPCs staring at lights I saw one in North Gusta S. Clicked on it and it went into a cutscene-ish event and said "Your memory is engraved with an image of your surroundings and the fragrance of flowers..." Anyone know what it is? --Futan 10:34, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Okay, nevermind. According to this thread: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=53&t=31027&p=971410 "Trading an Asphodel to the sparkling light on one side of the cliffs in the present will take you to the other side of the cliff in the present, upon activating the sparkling light in the past." Also says you need one for everytime you use it. --Futan 10:41, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hit Harder? was duoing these with a friend and i realized they were hitting like trucks compared to their counterparts in at their lvl. I'm thinking possible attack bonus or something... maybe the more you kill the harder they hit? not sure how to test that though :| --Firelurker456 04:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC)